During the winter season, or almost at any time, there is a desire to provide decorative effects to one-s property. String lights, lawn decorations, and other such decorative effects are usually seen in neighborhoods. Trees that are on the property also get the treatment, whether string lights, garland, or other decorative effects are attached to or surround the tree.
However, these typical decorative effects are not as flashy or awe-inspiring as they could be. Great leaps in technology enables more and more different and state-of-the-art decorative effects to be used, and trees that are prominent on properties are usually the first to be viewed. Thus, the present invention fulfills the need for a specific decorative effect to be easily attached to a tree.